


Log In

by TheSweetestTrickster



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: ANNA AS A TUMBLR ROLEPLAYER, ELSA AS A TUMBLR ROLEPLAYER, EVERYONE'S A TUMBLR ROLEPLAYER, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, LESBIAN SISTER LOVE, Tumblr Roleplay, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSweetestTrickster/pseuds/TheSweetestTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa was just a roleplayer on Tumblr who fell in love... An Elsanna fanfic. </p><p>Another old fic being moved over from my FanFiction.Net account (originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10221837/1/Log-In ). It was my most popular story and I felt the need to bring it back! The first three chapters are old, from the original posting, and not very good. But after that everything will be new and updated! I hope everyone here enjoys it as much as they did there! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Log in**_.

With tired eyes, the blonde typed in her email and password. She could hear the noise from downstairs, her parents talking while they watched the game, her younger sister Anna singing in her bedroom. The clock read 1:30 PM, but Elsa had just finally roused herself from sleep.

"C'mon, Tumblr, you piece of shit," she grumbled, watching with growing impatience as the little icon swirled and swirled and swirled but refused to show Elsa her Dashboard, "Must be updating - again. Jeez, it's done this _how many_ times this month?" Then again, her Wi-Fi was pretty faulty...

Clipping up her messy blonde hair, Elsa slipped from her bed and into her unicorn slippers, the baggy Disney sweater she wore as pajamas sliding into place as she stood. She reached the door and flicked on the light, taking a moment to admire her room; the pinnacle of Fandom, as she called it. The Doctor stood, life sized and made of cardboard, watching over her bed with his Sonic raised high. Posters of Sherlock and Supernatural hung on her walls, books scattered the floor, bits and pieces of cosplay things thrown carelessly into the closet. Looking over to a shelf, she picked up a Deadpool action figure and set it upright on the shelf. She opened the door and slid silently from her room, past Anna's shut door and down the steps.

"Well, look who's awake. Finally," her mother said, chuckling as she watched Elsa shuffle into the kitchen. The fridge opened, she pulled out an iced coffee, and then it was shut again. "Yes, yes, I sleep late. Call the newscast," the blonde responded, annoyance edging into her tone. She sipped her coffee and stood behind the couch, watching the game for a while until Anna bound down the stairs. She was still in her pajamas, hair braided and smiling.

"I see you're enjoying your summer vacation," Elsa chuckled, watching as Anna skipped forward and kissed their parents on the cheek. The red head nodded, hanging on her older sister as she hugged her. "No more high school, finally an adult... It's amazing!" she laughed, finally releasing Elsa and springing into the kitchen.

She laughed softly, then took her leave. Up the stairs, past Anna's room, into her own. Elsa nearly leaped onto the bed as she saw the glorious sight of her Tumblr Dashboard sitting open and waiting, already showing 100+ in new notifications. "Alright, let's do this." Setting her coffee on the bedside next to the tank that held her goldfish Moby, she pulled the laptop into her lap and clicked over her activity.

"Hm, a new follower," she said with a smile. Her roleplay blog, thedoctor-thesavior, had grown rather popular in the year or so she'd had it. But even with almost 1,000 followers, she still felt like every new follower was her first. Opening tabs to the replies she owed, Elsa clicked on her inbox and found a message from her new follower:

_**girl-withthe-sainttattoo** _ _asked you:_

> _Hey! So I'm fucking in love with your Doctor. Seriously. Why haven't I found you sooner? Anyway, I'd really like to roleplay, so message me if you're interested? Thanks! :D - Joanmun_

Elsa felt a swell of pride. She worked hard on her interpritation of the Doctor, being sure to watch the latest episodes and even going as far as reading all canon Doctor Who works. Clicking the URL, she was surprised by what she saw. It was a Joan of Arc roleplay blog, and it was one she'd seen many times before. _I knew that URL was familiar..._ Elsa thought to herself, tucking a strand of blonde hair from her eyes. She'd seen this roleplayer on her Dashboard many times, roleplaying with the various other characters she followed. But she'd never actually got around to following herself. It was a very well laid out blog, and the writing was so beautiful that Elsa found it almost criminal.

Elsa shot back a message back and posted a quick welcome post before shutting the computer lid and going to shower.


	2. Chapter 2

The clock read 1:15 in the morning as Elsa furiously typed her reply. The Doctor had come to Joan just minutes before her execution, hoping to take her on a final adventure or two before she met her fiery fate. She and Joanmun had gone on like this all week, late night sessions that caused them to sleep for most of the day. But Elsa loved it. She loved reading what her partner wrote, how she so eloquently strung her words together, how vivid her descriptions were. It was as if Elsa was actually there, actually the Doctor about to steal away Joan of Arc to adventure across time and space. She could still hardly believe that her partner was three years her junior. Soon, though, as the clock crept closer to 2:00 AM, Elsa began to notice her quality wavering and her spelling stumbling. Regretfully, she posted a message in the tags of her reply:

_Quality is suffering. I'm one minute from nightblogging. Skype me if you have one. Night!_

The blonde began to save her unfinished replies in drafts, and not but a minute later was there a message from Joanmun in her inbox with her Skype username. A smile spread over her pale lips as she quickly typed the name into Skype on her iPhone then tossed the phone onto the bed. She slipped the computer under her bed and stood to remove her pants and socks, peeling her bra away and tossing it off in the general direction of her dirty clothes hamper. Just then, there was a gentle knocking at the door. "Elsa? It's me."

Anna's voice was quiet, even for her. "Come on in, Anna," Elsa replied, trying to mask the concern in her voice as her younger sister entered the room. Red hair was tied up in a messy bun on the top of her head as the younger of the two got ready for bed, knee high socks clinging to her bare legs as she plopped herself down onto her sister's bed. "Els, I need your help," she said, looking up at Elsa, "I... Well, there's someone I really, really like, and I just... I dunno what to do..."

A teasing smile tugged at Elsa's lips. "Oooh, Annie's got a boyfriend."

"A-Actually... It's a girl..."

Blue eyes widened in shock, blinking a few times before their owner spoke. "Oh... Why didn't you just say so?" Elsa said, all traces of mockery gone as she sat beside her sister on the bed. Anna's freckled fingers began to toy with the blonde's wavy locks, braiding them slowly as she spoke. "I just... I don't know what to do, Elsa. How do you tell a girl you like her? Or, even more, how do you know if a girl likes you back?" Anna's voice was quiet, a bit shaky as she murmured her questions into Elsa's hair. The elder looked at her for a moment, her brain rushing with thought and memory. It suddenly became clear why Anna was so worried over something that, to her, seemed so simple: their parents. Anna and Elsa's parents loved them - there was no question about that. But when Elsa had come out to her parents, something changed. They became angry, yelling at her and taking her to their pastor. They spent days asking what they could do to "fix" Elsa. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know," became the motto of the household.

Eventually, she'd been able to convince her parents that the "phase" had ended, thanks to a few very good male friends. But Anna didn't have that option. She wasn't the type to go to conventions, to play video games, to befriend boys. All her friends were girls, and the men she did meet only wanted to get in her pants. Elsa thought briefly of Hans Westergard, a boy whom Anna had fancied only to have her heart broken after she put out. Rage bubbled inside her, but it quelled when she saw Anna looking at her expectantly.

"Well..." she began, running a pale hand through her hair, "They're not much different than boys. Just be nice, flirt a little, drop hints. If she likes you, she'll tell you. If she doesn't, she'll still tell you. So you'll get an answer either way." Anna still looked at her, a bit worried. Elsa pulled her close and hugged her, kissing her forehead. "Hey, if you're worried about Mom and Dad... don't be. You're 18, Anna. When I came out, I was 15. I had no choice but to put up with their bullshit scheme to 'fix' me. But you, you're an adult, and there ain't shit they can do about it."

"I guess you're right," Anna smiled a bit, squeezing her sister's hand before standing, "Do you really think things will work out with the girl?"

"Oh of course! Girls will be all over you."

"And why wouldn't they be? Just _look_ at me!" Anna laughed, striking a pose, "I'm a fucking _babe_!"

A laugh was shared between the two, followed by a pleasant goodnight. Elsa turned off the lights and crawled into her nest of sheets, closing her eyes as she rested her head on the pillow. A buzz from her phone roused her from her near sleep, and she squinted against the bright light of the screen at the Skype message she'd just received:

> _Hey babe._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the "old"/"original" chapters. Everything posted from here on out will be new content, and better written too! xD

Elsa couldn't wait to get back home.

Though she did enjoy the movies with Anna, their commentary always being the best part, the blonde simply wanted to get back to her computer. Alice - the name that Joanmun went by - had proposed a brilliant idea for another roleplay between the Doctor and Joan. Elsa loved having Joan as her Doctor's companion. There were aspects of herself in him, and when Joan reacted to them, she felt as if it was Alice reacting to her. In the month that they'd known one another, the two had grown as thick as thieves. The elder of the two sisters was silently yelling at her phone, telling it to hurry up and load or else she'd stick it in the freezer. Anna nudged her quietly, giggling at the sight of her sister throwing a tantrum in public.

"Elsa, calm down," the redhead whispered, tearing her eyes from the screen to look at her companion, "There's like five minutes left."

"Thanks for the update, Big Ben," she responded mockingly, frowning as her phone finally died. With a groan that echoed through the theater room, Elsa slouched in her chair and stared at the screen. "This sucks," she grumbled, "There should be an outlet in here." Anna sighed, picking up their things as the lights came on and the credits rolled. "You can charge it in the car," she said with a smile, yanking her sister out of the chair and towards the stairs. They loved sitting in the back, ever since they were children. It had always been the prime seat to see all the movie action.

The two trotted out the door and towards the car, chatting idly about the movie they'd just seen. It was some Disney movie about a curly haired ginger who liked shooting arrows at bears or something like that. Elsa hadn't been paying too much attention. Her mind had been occupied by other things, such as how to further the plot of her latest Joan/Doctor roleplays.

As the car started, a song they both loved came on the radio. "This is my _jaaaaaaaaam_!" Anna trilled happily, cranking up the music and grinning at Elsa. The blonde chuckled and grinned as the music blared through the speakers, shaking the windows as they began singing along at the top of their lungs.

" _Wake up in the morning feelin' like P-Diddy,_

_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit the city...!_ "

As they sang, Elsa looked over at Anna. She loved her sister so much. She was her best friend, her companion, and at times, even her mascot. Elsa had always wanted to grow up to be like Anna - confident, carefree, brave. Elsa had her moments, but she usually was trying to overcome her social issues. But Elsa doesn't give herself enough credit. She's usually the life of the party.

They pulled up to the house and danced their way to the door, laughing as they stumbled into the house and bumped into their father. He smiled at them, cocking an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you girls had fun at the movies?" he said with a chuckle. They nodded happily, nearly tripping over one another to get upstairs. They both went for the bathroom, and Elsa stuck her tongue out.

"I'm the eldest. I get first claim."

Anna returned the gesture, pouting. "Fine. But hurry! I need to shower - I feel all sticky," she shuddered. Elsa opened her mouth to make a joke, but Anna seemingly read her mind and pointed a finger at her. "Don't you dare," she grinned. They laughed and Elsa shut the bathroom door.

When she returned to her room and powered up her computer, Tumblr was waiting there for her. Refreshing the page, she saw she had about six messages. Two were from some other roleplayers she'd befriended, but the rest were from Alice. She smiled as she read them.

> " _So I watched Doctor Who for the first time so I could understand more about your muse and hoLY SHIT I AM ADDICTED. HOW HAVE I NOT SEEN THIS SHOW SOONER?!_ "
> 
> " _tAH DOCTAH N ROSE R MY OTP. WAT HAVE U DONE TO ME OMG. DED._ "
> 
> " _Dude, I think Donna is my favorite companion. Yep. Donna's my favorite._ "
> 
> " _If I was the Doctor, I'd run away with you. (: We'd have bad ass adventures and I'd make you breakfast in bed. [heart]_ "

Elsa chuckled and looked at the clock: 11:48 PM.

_I've got time for one more reply..._


	4. Chapter 4

Mid-Summer was always a busy time in Elsa's household. Summer gave way to her parent's anniversary  _and_ her 22th birthday all in the same month. True, sure, Elsa didn't like to do anything extravagant for her birthday, so it worked out just fine. But her parents definitely enjoyed luxuries that month, so it made money extra tight the week of, despite them saving up all year for the trip. This year's adventure was a two week long Caribbean cruise. They'd miss Elsa's birthday, but she promised them she didn't mind; she wanted them to have a good time, and they could always celebrate when they got back. Besides, she and Anna were going to just stuff their faces with pizza and watch horror movies all day, anyway.

They woke up early to see their parents off to the dock. Elsa volunteered to drive them. So they loaded up her (and Elsa would  _always_ laugh at the name) "Duck egg blue" Mini Cooper convertible and headed for the docks. They chatted about the trip, about the stops, the things they'd see. Anna asked for seashells from every beach they went to, and Elsa asked for books about the culture and religion. With both gifts promised to both children, they saw each other off, and soon, Elsa and Anna were returning home. The top down, music blaring, Anna was squealing in delight.

"I'm so excited!" she trilled, "Just you and me for two whole weeks! That's never happened before!" 

Elsa chuckled, beaming at her sister. "Mom and Dad didn't trust us as teenagers, I guess," she replied with a shrug, blonde hair whipping behind her. Anna smiled, turning up the radio despite her intentions to continue a conversation.

"So tonight we should stay up late and watch movies," she insisted, "I suggest the entire  _Harry Potter_ saga, followed by  _Lord of the Rings_ , then  _Star Wars_." Elsa laughed, and Anna smacked her. "What?! Your nerdiness has rubbed off on me."

Elsa just smiled. Her sister was amazing. She was so damn lucky. Why weren't there more girls in the world out there like Anna? 

Well, there  _was_ Alice. And that thought made Elsa's heart and stomach flutter.

Things had gotten... Well, a bit special between them. Elsa honestly tried not to get involved with roleplay partners she liked writing with, because sometimes it got messy, but she couldn't help it with Alice. They just  _clicked_. They worked so well together. It was crazy, they could practically finish each other's sentences. There'd been some heavy flirting, maybe a personal roleplay or two, and Elsa felt like she was starting to really have genuine feelings for this chick. 

They pulled into the garage and Anna hopped out with an excited bounce in her step. "What do you wanna do for lunch?" she questioned, "We could do Panda Express? I'm really craving some Panda Express." Elsa laughed and nodded her approval, prompting Anna to skip into the house to order the food. Elsa went to her room and opened her computer. Her activity feed was full of nothing but notifications from Alice, which normally would have kind of bummed her out (she  _hated_ slow days). But it seemed these were mostly a wall of spam likes (aka, Alice lovingly and playful-annoyingly liking every single thing Elsa had posted), and replies for their roleplays. They currently had about seven going in total, all but one of at least a three paragraph length. 

She was getting to the meat of one reply when her phone buzzed. It was a Kik notification, and when she saw who it was from, she beamed.

_**AbsolutelyAlice** :  
        Hey babe! How're you? :D_

Elsa's whole body felt soft and fluffy inside, and she replied that she was doing well. After a few seconds, she got a reply.

**AbsolutelyAlice** :  
        Me too (: Hey, I uh... I have something I've been wanting to give to you for a long time, but I just...  
        I haven't had the guts... But now, I kinda think that I'm ready...

The blonde paused, curious as to what the other would have to give her. For maybe five minutes, it showed " _AbsolutelyAlice is typing..._ " off and on, until finally it stopped. Elsa was about to send a questioning message when a picture appeared.

The first thing Elsa noticed was how beautiful it was. A softly tanned torso, covered in nothing more than a bra, laid out over a soft looking pink blanket. Elsa was lost in the soft curves of her sides, the dip of her stomach, the swell and curve of her hidden breasts. The way her skin looked so soft and so warm -- like spring and summer all at once. Then... Elsa started noticing other things. The freckles, for one. Miles of them. Then, she thought she recognized the blanket under the beautiful body. But everything finally clicked into place when Elsa realized she'd washed that very same bra about a dozen times.

_Alice..._

_Alice is **Anna**._

_This is my sister._

_This beautiful, gorgeous girl I've been cyber-fucking for the past few weeks... Is my **sister**_ _!_

Elsa's heart was racing as she stared at the picture, unable to take her eyes away. Alice was Anna. The girl she was having major feelings for was her own damn sister. Did Anna know who she was? Elsa had never given her name, just used E or Doctormun. So it wasn't likely she did. And she'd never before given Anna her Skype or Kik,  _or_ talked at all about her Tumblr roleplay habit. So... Was it honestly possible that this was some weird, one in a million accident? It showed " _AbsolutelyAlice is typing..._ " again, and Elsa nearly had a heart attack.

_**AbsolutelyAlice** :  
        ...well? What, ah.... What do you think...?_

Oh god. What does she say to something like this?! "Haha, it's me! Your sister! I was starting to have feelings for you but whoops you're my sister but I kinda have those feelings still anyway!" No. Fuck the best thing to do was cut this off here and now. End it before it got too far. Before Anna started sending  _worse_ pictures. Before Elsa started having honest to god  _feelings_ for her. Before this all got messy and complicated. Yes, that's what she had to do. End it.

_**BiggerOnTheInside** :  
        Beautiful. Absolutely, purely, beautiful. _

...shit.


End file.
